1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to an article of clothing having enhanced visibility. More particularly, this invention relates to an article of activewear clothing having enhanced visibility. Still more particularly, this invention relates to an article of clothing, which article is worn for activities in which there is substantial risk of proximity to vehicles and which article has enhanced visibility. These activities include cycling, walking, jogging, running, and in-line skating.
2. Discussion of the Background
With the growing awareness of the importance of exercise in achieving and maintaining health and well-being, increasing numbers of people are exercising outdoors at various times of the day and night. Unfortunately, such exercise regimens place these fitness enthusiasts at risk. Frequently people exercising are forced to share the road or exercise area with vehicles whose speed and mass pose significant risks in the event of an accident. Moreover, the risk of accident increases with decreasing visibility conditions, such as occurs at night, dusk, dawn, or overcast conditions, for example.
High-visibility materials for personal safety are wide-spread, for example, the brightly colored neon (fluorescent) and retroreflective trims and designs found on garments and accessories, such as running shoes, childrens' backpacks, mail carriers' jackets, firefighters' protective gear and highway workers' safety vests. Such materials offer an increased opportunity for the wearer to be seen. However, such trims and designs do not conspicuously provide the 360.degree. visibility necessary to reduce the risk of accidents to a minimum. Moreover, the conventional designs and trims do not evoke a response of caution from an operator of a motor vehicle nor do these designs and trim conspicuously emphasize the human form. Thus, there remains a need for an article of clothing which reduces the risk of accidents by enhancing the visibility of the person wearing the article, provides 360.degree. visibility, evokes a response of caution from an operator of a motor vehicle, and emphasizes the human form.